This invention concerns a battery with a battery case, a cover, cells located in the case and at least one opening for venting of the gases exiting from the cells, into which a flashback protection frit is inserted that serves to prevent explosive ignition of the gases exiting from the battery case resulting from sparking.
Such a battery is known from DE-GM 90 15 535. The battery is a multi-cell battery, preferably a starter battery. The battery is also known from DE-OS 34 44 -11 as the so-called Kamina battery. It has a channel to vent the gases, generally containing oxygen, exiting from the cells.
The flashback protection frit, known from DE-GM 90 15 535, is inserted tight to the edge in an expanded opening like a blind pocket at the edge of the battery cover and is therefore protected against damage. It can also be easily installed and replaced if necessary. A tight fit in the battery top is achieved by side locks; resistance is encountered when attempting to disassemble it.
During operation of the battery previously known from DE-GM 90 15 535, acid droplets that may also contain solid particles that can be transported by the gases strike the flashback protection frit, with possible resultant loss of efficiency.